Waiting For Shrek
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: Having two older twin brothers is great right? No,not really,not when they're called Chu Jun Pyo and Chu Woo Bin... SoEul fic


Waiting For Shrek

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as for the plot,it is totaly mine!

"Fiona was locked in a tower for being cursed,she waited and waited for years for her prince charmant to come and free her both from the curse and the dragon... Although he wasn't a prince charmant on a white horse and living in a castle,Shrek was just an ugly green ogre accompanied with a talking donkey and living in the muddy woods,he beated the dragon for all the wrong reasons and freed Fiona and by the end of that so so SO complicated fairy tale,he was Fiona's true love and they lived happily ever after right?

*Now being guarded by a dragon was a thing,being guarded by two was another,specialy when they are called Chu Woo Bin and Chu Jun Pyo. And just like Fiona,Chu Ga Eul waited,and waited and waited So why the hell until now no prince no man no boy nor even a Shrek could've save her from her misery? Were the Chu brothers this invincible? Was she destinated to stay a prisoner in this glass tower forever? Chu Ga Eul had no idea that her Shrek is on his way,but the question is: Will he be able to make it through ?"

"What is this that momy's holding between her hands?"Asked a cute three years old boy

"I heard samchon(Uncle) say that she's the new princess of the house"Answred a five years old boy who happened to be the other boy's cousin

"Bowh? Princess? You mean like those ugly things with long hair and pink dresses? Ewwwww I hate her!"Said a another three years old boy,the first one's false twin

"Momy said they are called girls"Whispered his brother "And yes they are ugly and evil too look she's charming Omma and Appa I hate her too!"Explaned the boy with a frown

*As if on cue,the mother saw her two boys and their cousin sitting in the sofa arms folded and glaring at her,she smile and gestered toward the boys to her husband,the man smiled back at his wife understanding her unspoken message,got up from his seat and helped her on her feet too and they both made their way toward the group of three little boys,it was time!

"Bin-ah,Jun-ah,Ji-nnie? Why didn't you guys spent time with us today?"Asked Chu Il Dae as he sat between his son and nephew sneaking his arms around them while his wife sat with a pink bundle in her hands between Her two sons

"It is because Binnie and Junnie said that..."Begun Ji Hoo

"Don't tell them!"Said the twins causing their older cousin to shut up

"Immo(Aunty) what is this between your hands?"Asked Ji Hoo while peaking cautionaly at the pink blanket

*Her husband gave her an encouraging smile,she looked left and right to her boys and begun

"This is Ga Eul,she's a baby girl"

"Ewwwww"Said the twins in union while Ji Hoo kept on looking at the bundle

"Why have you brought a girl to our house they are disgusting"A disgusted expression on Jun Pyo's face

"In fact..."Begun their father

"Ah I know! She's our new pet right? You bought her so we can play with her since our doggy ran away"Guessed Woo Bin

"No that's not..."Attempted Park Tae In

"She must has costed you a fortune"Said Ji Hoo

"Palli palli put her on the floor I'll throw her the bone so we can see if she's faster than Rex"Said Woo Bin as he tried to take the baby from his mother

"Yah Chu Woo Bin stop"Ordred his father

"Guys no! Ga Eul is not a pet,we didn't bought her,she's a person! A baby girl who need care so she can grow up and be a pretty girl"Explained Tae In

"But momy I don't like girls they are ugly they have cooties"Whined Woo Bin

"I don't agree with you anymore Binnie this Ga Eul girl looks pretty"Said Ji Hoo as he finally saw his newly born cousin's face

"You traitor! I hate her she's ugly"Glared Woo Bin

"But Woo Bin you can't hate her she's you're baby sister"Resoned out Il Dae

"She's no sister of mine"Woo Bin yelled as he stoock his tongue out and ran upstairs "Jun Pyo come on let's play"Woo Bin yelled again

*Tae In and Il Dae just realised that during the whole exchange of words Jun Pyo didn't say a word,he just kept on looking at Ga Eul

"Look she likes you"His mother smiled at him while she saw his little sister grabing his finger with her little hand

"Emm..."Answred Jun Pyo

"You like her too right?"Asked his father

Jun Pyo stayed quiet for sometime before nodding and smiling "But don't tell Woo Bin"And with that he followed his brother upstairs

*Ji Hoo gave baby Ga Eul a pat on the head before runing after his cousins,Tae In smiled,it always have been like this: Woo Bin the most stubborn big boss,the headmaster despite his age,Jun Pyo the nice momy's child who tries to emitate his brother's behavior and last Ji Hoo,her best friend's son and almost a son of hers too since he almost life with them due to his parent's scedual,the older,but the easiest one to yield

*Few days later,Woo Bin was still expressing his dislike toward his little sister,Jun Pyo secretly expressing his affection for her,while Ji Hoo didn't have a problem in playing with her which caused Woo Bin to ban him from playing with them...

*Park Tae In feeded her baby girl,who was now sleeping,Ji Hoo went home with his parents while Jun Pyo went to the doctor for a slight flu with his father... Seeing that her baby was sleeping,Tae In went to do some laundry in the basment

*Woo Bin woke up on the sound of small cries emerging from his parents'room,he rolled in his small bed trying to shake away the sound but it only increased,sighting under the pillow,he got up and went to the source of the sound

"Yah shut up!"Little Woo Bin yelled from the door of the master bed room,but the baby kept on crying,Woo Bin approched his sister slowly

"Omma! The pet girl is crying!"He tried to find his mother in the room but she wasn't there

"Okey I'm going to turn it off"He said as he cautionly undone the blanket where she was wraped "Now where is that botton?"He started caressing her little belly trying to 'turn her off',immediatly calmed down,he smiled and stared at her that's when

"Ewwww your smell is ugly!"He said as he closed his nose with his hand,he expected her to cry again,but instead she started gigling

"Yah! I told you you you smell ugly,you should cry!"He scolded her,but she kept on gigling

"Why are you laughing?!"Now he was the one who's about to cry

"Da Da"Baby Ga Eul gigled as she grabed her oppa's little finger

*Woo Bin staied quiet while watching his sister's hand travelling around his hand's fingers,Tae In stood by the door watching in amaizement this rare moment between her children

"Do you like your baby-sister"Asked the mother

Woo Bin jumped a little bit but didn't move his hand from his sister's gasp "N-N-No"He said in a small voice

"Then why are you here with her?"

"Because she was crying,and I was sleeping... I wanted to turn her off"

"Look it looks that she loves you!"

"But me I don't love her!"

"And why?"

"Because she's a girl!"

"You know Bin-nie,despite being a girl,Ga Eul is a small baby,she need to be protected"

"P-Protected?"

"Oh let's play a game!"Tae In got an idea

"A game?"

"Everytime Omma's not here,you should take care of Ga Eul,you'll make sure she's okey,that she's not crying,that she's happy arasso?"

"But I don't want to!"

"Jun Pyo and even Ji Hoo will help you!"

"No!"

"If you do protect her,I'll write to Santa that you've been a good boy so he'll bring you that bike you wanted"Bargained Tae In

Woo Bin looked at the baby-girl,and then at his mother "I'll think about it" He said as he while he ran to his room

*By evening,Jun Pyo and his father couldn't belive what was happening in front of their eyes: Woo Bin was laughing out loud with baby Ga Eul

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nineteen Years later

"Oppaaaaa! Jebaaaaaal huh? I'll be here by eleven I promiss"Ga Eul pleaded as she was clinging to Woo Bin's arm

"Just forget about it okey? I'm not going to let you go,not after what you've done last time!"

"But it was you and Jun Pyo oppa! You kicked that boy's ass!"

"He was hitting on you!"

"He was just talking with me!"

"Not in my perspective!"

"I'll ask Ji Hoo oppa to go too! You don't have to worry about me this time"

"Don't talk to me about hyung,that traitor give you too much freedom"

"You really suck Woo Bin!"Said Ga Eul as she went to her other brother "Jun Pyo oppa is the best!"

"Don't give me that look,Woo Bin is right"

"I'm nineteen! I have the right to go wherever I want!"Shouted Ga Eul

"Oh no sis' you're not going anywhere tonight,end of conversation"Jun Pyo Said as he shifted his attention to the football game

"Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"Yelled Woo Bin in joy while he high fived his brother

"You're the worst brothers I hate you both!"But she got no respond

*She waited until she reached up stairs and droped the bomb

"Oh and by the way... It is a welcome back for Ha Jae Kyung... MY BEST FRIEND Jae Kyung"And she slamed the door of her room behind her smirking

*Woo Bin was drinking a can of soda when he heard what his sister said,immediatly he emptied the content of his mouth on Jun Pyo

"YAHH! DO YOU WANNA DIE,I JUST BOUGHT THIS JACKET!"Yelled Jun Pyo as he took off his jacket disgusted

"YAH CHU GA EUL! COMEBACK HERE IMMEDIATLY"Shouted Woo Bin as he ran up stairs to Ga Eul's room

*Ga Eul quietly laughted: Oh she's sooo going to Jae Kyung's party tonight

*This what life made from them,since that conversation with his mother,Woo Bin became Ga Eul's bodyguard,protecting her from even her shadow,Jun Pyo followed along,Ga Eul grew protected by her two oppas,she was so close to them and of course while growing up,Ga Eul bloomed into a beautiful young woman cauting the eyes of every guy,and had her fair share of suitors much to the twins'dismay,that's when,Ga Eul felt suffocated,she couldn't have a normal relationship with any guy,her longest boyfriend endured fifteen days with her (Or rather with her brothers) before stepping out,the over protective side of her oppas was something that prevented her from being a normal girl with normal life

*Ji Hoo was the most quiet,the one who protected Ga Eul without suffocating her,he was just giving her the space she needed,couvering up for her in front of his cousins,best friends and almost brothers... Ji Hoo furthered his studies in med school where he met Oh Ha Ni,a nurse in the hospital where he was working

*Conserning Woo Bin and Jun Pyo,they were the popular brothers an eye candy to all the girls in school,Jun Pyo had some constant girlfriends,while Woo Bin was a playboy,having at least three girlfriends at the time... That was until someone caught his eye,it was none other than his sister's best friend Ha Jae Kyung,the girl was in the same age as his sister,she wasn't his type,according to his standers,she was too plain and young,at first he just kept on picking on her and annoying her to no end,while Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo treated her exactly like Ga Eul

*And for the next three years,Jae Kyung and Woo Bin have been on an on and off relationship: One day they are the lovey-dovey couple,the other they are fighting to no end and ending up by breaking up just to comeback together few days later,but,the last blow was surely when Jae Kyung saw Woo Bin making out with a girl in the gym,that was when they broke up for real,after that she hook up with Woo Bin's best friend,which started a war between the ill fated couple... And a year ago,without any warning,she left to the states for college... And so,they were both heartbroken,but suffering in silence... Woo Bin cameback to his playboy manners,and still,his heart was beating for one and only girl

*The Chu family also suffered from a strong blow five years ago,Park Tae In was diagnosed by liver cancer,a disease that took her life away from her kids and husband,the kids,and for a whole year were still shocked by their mother's sudden death that Jun Pyo closed around himself,Ga Eul entred in a depression,Woo Bin was the only one who kept the facade of the strong brother despite sufforing in silence... Chu Il Dae left the house for some buisness outside the country right after his wife's death,he then became a cold man not caring too much about his children,the only family figures they had left were probably their uncle and his wife,Ji Hoo's parents

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't belive she cameback!"Repeated Ga Eul for the nth time beaming from happiness

"You've been saying this since we got in the car!"Said Woo Bin as nonchalent as he could've

"Woo Bin oppa not to be rude or something,but can you please slow down a little bit,if you continue like this,we may end up in jail instead"Laughted Ha Ni,Ji Hoo's girlfriend

*Right now,Ga Eul,Jun Pyo,Ji Hoo,Ha Ni were in Woo Bin's SUV,Woo Bin who immediatly after knowing that the party is Ha Jae Kyung's,allowed his sister to go in one and only condition,that he'll go with her to protect her,but of course,he had his own reasons to go,and those reasons involved a certain Ha Jae Kyung

*Knowing his brother,Jun Pyo knew that some fight will certainly take place,so he had to do what he always did,ask for reinforcement from Ji Hoo,and follow him to the party

"He wants to get there as soon as possible to see his girl"Joked Jun Pyo

"Yah! We were kids back then! Besides I feel nothing toward that Monkey anymore!"Shot Woo Bin immediatly

"Who said I was talking about Jae Kyung"Replaied Jun Pyo which caused the whole gang to burst out laughing while Woo Bin just turned into a shade of red from anger and embarrassment,so to stop the laughter,he pressed the gaz paddle and in deed,everybody shut up

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*A friend of mine was joking about how the drama will be more intresting if Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were Ga Eul's brothers,and so,I spent an entire day at my grandma's house writing the first part of this story while everybody was having a good time,and I missed all of the fun :( but what can I do? I'm an addicted :p I hope you guys tell me what do you think

*A soon update of my other story UYCTSM... I was so disapointed by the almost non-existent reviews for Unforgivable Sinner,please don't be shy and leave some opinions,otherwise I'll just stop that story

*As for Nothing Personal,it's already finished,so I would appreciate knowing what do you guys think of the end


End file.
